


Rude Neighbor

by BBBtch



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: /Black Reader, /Female Reader, /Male Reader, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Reader Insert, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBtch/pseuds/BBBtch
Summary: Eddie Brock is SICK of shitty neighbors.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader, Venom/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Rude Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short sorry! 
> 
> Word Count:833

Eddie Brock was so SICK of having terrible neighbors. The shitty guitarist that used to live next to him had moved out 2 months ago giving him the piece that he deserved. It had only been a week since his new neighbor had arrived and he hated whoever lived next door with a passion. He was pretty sure that he could go over their entire schedule from how loud they were being. They got home at 4 am, took a shower at 4:15, slept in until 12:52, didn't turn their alarm off until 1:02, blared baby-making music from 2:30 to 7:00, and left to who knows where from 8 to 4.

It was driving him insane. He decided to put an end to his neighbor's disrespectful attitude. Venom was just as angry if not more since he was super sensitive to loud noises. He wanted to take control of Eddie and immediately bite the person's head off.

Eddie pounded on the door trying to get heard over the exaggerated hormone-filled music. The person inside must've heard him since the music was turned down and the sound of padding footsteps made its way to the door. Eddie was getting impatient and just about lost it when the door was open. "Can you please ShUT tHe FuCk Up!" Eddie had lost control of Venom for a second letting him appear and take control for a brief moment.

You stood shocked and scared as the man's face morphed into some type of creature in front of you. You were at a loss for words and the man seemed to be the same as well.  
His eyes grew big and he quickly turned away and rushed back into his apartment. Your heart wouldn't stop racing, even when you closed the door 5 minutes after the man had left. Your hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter what you did.

You became silent as a mouse for the next 2 weeks. You were afraid that your neighbor would come back and yell or even hurt you. You had seen some crazy shit in your life, but you were usually high, and seeing something like that sober really did a number on you.  
Eddie was embarrassed and scared that you would think of him as a monster or a freak. After he had calmed down and collected himself again, he took the time to remember what you looked like.

You had a thin layer of sweat coating your skin. You were wearing normal work out clothes that were clinging to your body. He could see every dip and angle that your body had to offer and it was secretly a turn on. He was too scared to go and apologize and Venom kept urging him to man up and say something. But he was scared and decided it was best if he kept his distance. It didn't turn out that way when you had both been trapped in the elevator together. You sighed and slid against the wall knowing you would have to just wait until it started to work again.

It was quiet for about 45 minutes before Eddie got the courage to say something. Before he was able to speak, you decided to talk.  
"I'm really sorry for being a shitty neighbor." You mumbled, keeping your eyes on your hands. Eddie was at a loss. He finally said something when you looked up at him.  
"I-it's fine, it's whatever." He coughed out feeling awkward about the whole situation. He bit his lip and looked away from you not knowing what else to do. Your eyes lingered on his lips, admiring how soft they looked. Eddie had coughed again catching your attention. He had a spark of amusement in his eyes from catching you staring at him. 

"So what's up with your face?" You asked remembering the incident a couple of weeks ago. 

"W-what?"

"Well, the whole your face turning 3D. What's up with that?" His breath hitched trying to think up something to say to you. It became even harder to think when your gaze made him feel nervous. 

"I have a sort of parasite? But it's not a parasite...It's hard to explain-" Eddie would have continued talking if Venom didn't make an appearance. "Who are you calling a parasite!" His little head screeched. You froze, your heartbeat started to pick up. "Venom not now!" Eddie cursed Venom out in his head. When he turned to look at you his heart clenched. Your visage was filled with pure terror. 

You quickly choked down your fear when you caught sight of the heartbreaking look Eddie was giving you. Your lips formed a straight line while you contemplated your next move. You licked your lips and crawled closer. You lifted your hand and brushed your hand against the now quiet Venom. Eddie let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

"I don't know, your parasite looks pretty cute to me."


End file.
